25 Musings CSI: New York
by ThePointGirl
Summary: 25 things that make and break the team of the New York City Crime Lab. :D For the Prompt Table Fiction idea.
1. Love

**Title: 25 Musings.**

**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** CSI: New York  
**Pairing:** Several: Mac & Stella, Danny & Lindsay, Stella & Flack etc. _(you get the picture)_

**Rating:** PG-R (I suck at ratings)  
**Warnings:** None really…though some slash might appear so beware if you don't like that kind of thing.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes:** Ah I needed to write something like this-actually do it. And viola.

**Episode help: **Urm ranging from quite early to late… it depends.

**Disclaimer: **CBS owns CSI: New York [damn it] and all of it's awesome characters played by (to name a few): Gary Sinise, Carmine Giovinazzo, Eddie Cahill, AJ Bukley, Melina Kanakaredes etc they are all absolutely amazing: D

**

* * *

Chapter 1**: _Love

* * *

_

Love is a very strange thing. Sometimes: it hits people like a ton of bricks, other times: it's a warm feeling for someone you are with everyday.

With Stella it was the latter.

She cared for all of her colleagues in very different ways.

With Adam and Lindsay it was a love for a brother and sister, because she felt - as they were younger - she had a protective sense over the two. Partly because they acted like a brother and sister too, they both had so much enthusiasm and happiness that Stella wondered whether it was real. Lindsay certainly fitted in with the team and she grew into a CSI you could be proud of. Adam was always trying his hardest to please Mac, and succeeding though the Detective has a funny way of showing it. But the Lab tech wanted to be needed and Stella - with the help of the rest of the team – made sure he was. From his nervousness around Mac (which is going down now) to his _know all_ in areas of the world, Adam Ross is vital in the New York City Crime Lab.

Danny was in a completely different category, she cared for him as a friend that you felt like you needed to, because he was always in trouble. Danny was the one, which you could tease without getting tired of it. He's cocky yet you can't help but smile around him. He cared deeply for Aiden and when she died he was hard to handle. Stella tried, she could see Danny disintegrating behind the CSI, and it needed to stop. It did eventually and Stella was happy to see him back to normal. Whatever 'normal' might be for Danny Messer. She had also pushed him (though this is difficult) when a clash of personalities had developed, most of the time this being between Mac and Danny. Stella was content to see the two at good terms; she had an argument with Mac herself to defend Danny, and now they are better than ever.

Flack, she wasn't sure about Flack. She joked with him all the time and did care about him a lot. He was one of those people who you couldn't _help_ caring about. Everything he did (as far as the women went) was filled to the brim with charm and charisma. He knew things about her that perhaps Mac didn't. Not because she trusted him more, but Flack was easier to open up to. Stella felt sorry for Flack because he got the heavy blows when Danny was in a mood. Stella learned that Flack bounced back from change and heartache because he had learnt to from past experience. He was NYPD cop at it's best. He had lost Aiden and then Jess, and he was still going strong. Flack was an amazing person and she didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't in their so-called gang. Even though when Flack is hanging around the lab (where he finds the time for it she'll never know), Danny has a habit of joking that he shouldn't be there and that he should be chasing perps around a deli. This brought back a memory of the, in a way, fun chases she had come to with him. But Stella knew that if Flack weren't hanging around Danny wouldn't like it and neither would she.

Lastly the one person she should have mentioned at the start. Mac Taylor. Even when Adam had started out he had asked Stella about her relationship with him. That was embarrassing and ended with Adam looking horrified at what he'd asked. Stella didn't mind…really. He was just being curious. Flack often hints at it, but he knows as well as anybody that nothing will happen. Because the two of them are better off as friends, really good friends. Mac was her support and she was his, that's why when arguments arise they are normally sorted out by the next day. Like when you're at school, you think it's a big thing, but because you don't like being without the person you are arguing with, you become friends again.

She loved Mac more than the others.

She wasn't afraid to say it. He needed someone to care about him. Was she jealous when Peyton and him had become something? Yes, sort of. She was happy for him. But then that relationship ended and it was awkward between the two of them. He was her boss and when most of the time they think on the same level, other times Stella likes to enlighten him because it makes her feel better. Stella has seen him put himself in danger and he has been nearly killed three times, she has had nightmares of what would happen if he didn't come out alive. When the more sunny times come round they make jokes together that Flack would say is not just friendly. But she doesn't care.

Because: Stella Bonasera will love all of her colleagues… just in _very_ different ways, whether they know it, or not.


	2. Hate

**Title: 25 Musings.**  
**Fandom:** CSI: New York  
**Pairing:** Several: Mac & Stella, Danny & Lindsay, Stella & Flack etc. _(you get the picture)_

**Rating:** PG-R (I suck at ratings)  
**Warnings:** None really…though some slash might appear so beware if you don't like that kind of thing.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes: **It's very short this one.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Hate_

"Shut up Messer! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"_You're_ trying to concentrate, that's a first!"

The two of them were growling and snapping at each other, and had been for a while.

It wasn't a proper argument and they knew it. The two didn't actually hate each other, of course they didn't. But doing what they did Danny Messer and Don Flack were prone to taking their anger out on each other. Just because the two were so close and deep down both knew it wasn't serious. This was different to what happens in interrogations.

_"You slashed that girl across the face and just walked out without looking back?" Danny shouted, he was up on his feet for the fourth time, he was sick of these people that for some reason inhabit New York City. This was a murder inquiry for an eleven year old girl, eleven! And this guy didn't even seemed bothered that we found traces of his DNA in semen in her room. He wasn't just a murderer, he was sick.  
_

Flack found prejudices in the homicide department even now. Racial and gender hatred. It was nuts, they were in the 21st century… but it still happens. In Schools, work places and out on the streets, someone somewhere has a problem with someone else.

And it wasn't going away.

The general public seemed to hate the Crime Lab. Because they were trying to help to bring a person to justice, they hate for that?

_"I hate the public," Danny snarled as he kicked back after the interrogation. "I think I'm in a dream, that people aren't like that. It's like I went to sleep after college and I just haven't woken up"_

Mac had held Danny back a good few times, grabbing the back of his jacket and stilling him until he had calmed down. But because he was a fighter he didn't like to be stopped in action, so Danny ended up taking out more of his anger on his boss –which was a bad idea - then on the person he wanted to kill. Mac, instead of yelling back at the young CSI, walked away and called him to his office at the end of the day. Mac found it hard to deal with Danny at the beginning however that soon changed and he soon learned when Danny was about to crack and he got there first.

It was hard to say if Danny actually hated anything. He was just pissed off at the City and at quite a few people in it.


	3. Sunshine

**Title: 25 Musings.**  
**Fandom:** CSI: New York  
**Pairing:** Several: Mac & Stella, Danny & Lindsay, Stella & Flack etc. _(you get the picture)_

**Rating:** PG-R (I suck at ratings)  
**Warnings:** None really…though some slash might appear so beware if you don't like that kind of thing.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes: **It's very short this one.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Sunshine_

_Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows,  
_

_Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,  
_

_Brighter than a lucky penny,  
_

_When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,  
_

_And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine._

"Didn't know you liked Lesley Gore, Adam" Lindsay said over Adam's computer. The brunette was looking smug and that annoyed him a little. Because being the Techie he knew more then the rest of the team about all things that even related to computers, and a lot of other stuff too. But the fact was, that at this point in time Adam didn't have any such clue as to why his computer was belting out these irreproachable lyrics. This was happening every two minutes or so and it was getting on his nerves now.

"Did you do this?" he accused Lindsay who looked offended for a moment at being accused for something that she hadn't done.

"No, Adam sorry. If I wanted to annoy you I wouldn't have done that. I would have super glued your USB drives" and she gave an innocent smile and turned to go out of the lab. In doing so she walked right passed Mac who, in turn, looked into the lab as the song started up again. Adam huffed and waved at his boss. When Mac started to walk in he cursed under his breath.

"I don't know why it's doing that" Adam scowled at the offending machine. Mac however stood looking at him, that wasn't a smirk, was it?

"Mac, don't you-"

"Don't I what Adam? You're the Lab Tech around here, it's your system, _and you_ run it" Mac countered, he could understand Mac's annoyance completely. Though he was helping the investigation that was running at the moment, he just wasn't responsible for members of the team walking about humming the Lesley Gore song.

"I know and it clearly doesn't like me any more," he said pushing his chair back and leaning into it like a teenager.

"Yes well, but try and do something about it, I've got that stupid song into my head, you can hear it four corridors down"

Adam grinned maliciously: he couldn't help it.

"Will do Mac, and sorry but it's not going away from my head either," he confessed and Mac nodded at him and walked out. This was so not his day, Adam thought resignedly. He tapped at some of the keys bringing up various control panels but none of them could find anything. Huffing he looked up and he saw Danny and Hawkes say something very quietly to each other and then they laughed.

"Danny! This got anything to do with you?" motioning with his hands around the Lab as if the sound was physical, from the volume level he was sure it probably could be.

_Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows,  
_

_Everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way  
_

_When you're in love to stay._

Danny swaggered over and his cocky grin became even more so, but the CSI shook his head.

"Nope sorry Lab Rat not me," he said and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well it didn't do it on it's own" and Danny shrugged but the grin was still in it's place.

"Can you help me?" he asked and he saw a flash in Danny's eyes. Uh Oh. This meant payment.

"You want _me_ to help _you, _in this Lab right now?" he wagered and Adam groaned. "What do I get out of it?" He's like a kid.

"Danny, I don't kill you is that okay?" Adam said sweetly.

"That's cute" Danny shot back, "but with Lindsay that's more of a threat" and he slid over the other side of the desk alongside Adam. Danny began to help Adam with his system however nothing seemed to be doing anything.

"Okay, I'm stumped. I remember in college this type of thing with my roommate, but it wasn't with a system like this" Danny thought and Adam grinned.

"I need a coffee," he stated and Danny walked out with him, they left the majority of the sound behind them. But the song seemed to follow them. They got to the break room and Adam poked at the machine in frustration.

"Hey Sheldon" Danny said and Adam heard whistling from behind him, something that sounded suspiciously like…

"Haven't fixed the song then Adam" Hawkes breathed in content and Adam turned round.

"No, why?" he asked but Hawkes smirked then carried on whistling. His whistling coincided with a beeping from the coffee machine and Adam took his cup, moving so Danny could make his.

"Sheldon, could you not sing that please?" he asked in the point of despair.

"I think it suits you" Hawkes said and then as Adam growled Hawkes looked at his watch and said that he should get back downstairs or Sid will have wondered where he was. As he walked out Hawkes shouted behind him:

"Oh yeah, next time Adam. Don't do that to my forensic kit it's not nice"

Adam choked on his coffee. Hawkes.

* * *

_Ohhh it was Sheldon, tut tut. Yeah I don't know. I wanted a stupid one. If you don't like it say so. But if this happened to me that would drive me nuts!_


	4. Breath

**Title: 25 Musings.**  
**Fandom:** CSI: New York  
**Pairing:** Several: Mac & Stella, Danny & Lindsay, Stella & Flack etc. _(you get the picture)_

**Rating:** PG-R (I suck at ratings)  
**Warnings:** None really…though some slash might appear so beware if you don't like that kind of thing.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes: **This is sort of _**Danny & Flack**_ SLASH. Don't kill me it wasn't meant to be it just sort of ended up as it.

SORRY IF THIS IS CRAP :p

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Breath_

They set off at a run, first glancing at each other, their eyes saying the same thing. The guy they were questioning had decided to run for it. What an idiot. So Flack and Danny set off after him. This guy was not much younger then themselves but the gap was enough so he pulled ahead slightly. But Danny Messer didn't like being beaten so he spurted forward a burn started to crawl through his chest, pain, and his breathing was constricted. But he didn't care. Just as the man was heading around a corner he skidded and in that split second Danny and Flack's hands were latched firmly on his jacket and the trio fell over. Flack handcuffed the guy and pulled him up to his feet. Danny got up and was grumbling, some in Italian and some in English.

"What's wrong Messer?" Flack asked and Danny's eyes met his. Blue and blue. That gaze was intense, said something different, not like the one before. Flack's breathing only returned to normal when he dropped the gaze.

"Look at my jeans" Danny said and in casting his glance over the full body of the CSI, Flack saw that his jeans were smeared with dirt. Flack smirked, the guy they had caught cushioned him from the floor, Danny wasn't so lucky. It was quite cold and their breaths came out in either coughs or condensation. It showed that the two of them were getting older, their fitness was going down. When they got in Flack's car to go back to the lab Danny automatically switched on the heating.

"You mind?" Flack asked when Danny sunk into his seat. Flack had a thing about people touching buttons in his car. Especially Danny, he was treating the car as his own. They spent so much time together and as- Danny did not own a car, and Flack refused to use his Harley with him for various reasons: they were stuck with Flack's car. But Danny just flashed him a grin and looked out the window. The journey back was not interesting and when Mac asked why it had taken Danny so long he pushed the guy forward for an answer.

"This moron wouldn't answer the door and then when he did he answered about two questions then legged it past us and outside" Danny said and Mac looked down at Danny's whole appearance. "That's because of him too" Danny added as clarification before mac could ask about his jeans. Shoving the guy into the nearest room Danny turned to Flack who smiled weakly. Flack watched as Danny took a deep breath and walk in the room in front of him. Flack closed the door quietly but it wasn't going to be a quiet session, he could tell.

"So buddy you wanna tell me why you are so scared of talking to us. 'Cause a guy has never ran from me like that, plenty of women have, but still" Danny said and Flack stood on the other side of the table, away from Danny. For two reasons, one: he snorted with laughter at Danny's comment and shut up at the look he was given by the CSI. And two: he knew that Danny radiated heat when he interrogated people. The guy they were questioning sat there, his eyes sliding up to meet Danny's and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Guess you're not my type" he said and Danny laughed. Flack looked between the two, seeing Danny's body relax ever so slightly.

"That's cute, I'm gonna use that. Seriously what's up?"

Nothing really happened. It dragged on for a bit but soon they had to let the man go because he had told them 'what he knew' but both Flack and Danny knew that was a lie, however neither could be really bother to do anymore questioning.

"We'll be seeing you" Danny said as the guy went to the door.

"Hope so" the guy said with a wink and Danny shook his head once the door closed.

"What's wrong Messer, put out?" Flack dared. Danny shot him a sarcastic look.

"You jealous Donnie?"

"Why should I be?"

There was a knock on the door and Flack called-whoever it was- in. It was Stella, she looked at the two.

"Thought there were three boys, what did you do with the third?" she asked.

"Killed him" Flack and Danny replied in sync. Stella chuckled and then returned to seriousness. Danny answered properly and she sighed.

"So we have about five suspects. Brilliant" she sighed and Danny shrugged. They were not getting anywhere.

At Flack's place, Danny was rambling about the game they had just watched.

"I mean, come on. I know he's like what 6ft 3 or something be _I_ could make that shot and I'm well-doesn't matter, but it just shows height has nothin' to do with basketball" he carried on flailing the beer bottle in his hand around. Danny gesticulates a lot when: pissed, pissed off, and passionate about something. This was probably all three mixed. Flack got up to get one of his and took the bottle off him, for the safety of his own furniture. Danny's voice travelled with him to the kitchen, and then it stopped. Flack frowned, that was weird.

"Messer?" he shouted and then, "Danny?" He tended to call him Danny when it was serious or he was worried. Which when around Danny, seemed to be a bit more often than not.

Then.

HIC.

Flack stuck his head around the door frame and saw Danny holding his chest. He would have been nervous but when the blond emitted a hiccough that was not an option. Danny swayed and hiccoughed again. The hiccoughs were speeding up because he was breathing faster _because_ of the hiccoughs. Flack grabbed the two beers that were sitting on his kitchen work surface. Going back into the living room he watched Danny for a bit and then when the abuse on his body increased in volume he said:

"Danny, breathe mate" he said which earned him a scowl.

"I can't" he choked.

"Don't care" Flack countered and Danny grinned, but only for a mille second because the hiccoughs took over once more. But-for once-Danny did what he was told. He breathed with his eyes closed.

"Man, you look real innocent like that" Flack said picking up his beer. Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Shut up" Danny retorted. Silence. No hiccoughs. "Cheers. I haven't had hiccoughs since I was a kid".

"Don't think you've talked like that since you was a kid either. You kiss your mother with that mouth Messer?" Flack asked. He was referring to Danny's rant about the basketball game, his language was extremely colourful. Danny did a smile that was no less than feral.

"Whatever you're gonna say to that, I don't wanna know" Flack said and dropped his weight to the couch. Danny was someone you came to for innuendo, he was the master of it. He could make anything sexual, which scared Flack sometimes.

"Aw you know me too well, gimme my beer" he stated and Flack thought about shaking it and opening it in front of the CSI's face, but he thought better of it. The two drank in silence. Once they had stopped, Danny rested his bottle on his chin just below his lips. His breathing making a noise across the mouth of the bottle. There was a news report on the TV, it flashed up with headlines. Flack turned up the volume. Mac was on the news.

"What the hell?" Danny murmured leaning forward in curiosity.

"_We haven't got a lead at the moment but we are working on it"_ Mac said to the nearest reporter, who had pushed forward, and Danny cringed, he felt sorry for Mac. The man was getting swarmed with eager reporters who each wanted to get something that the other couldn't. But Mac wasn't someone to be snapped open very easily. Mac pushed through the reporters and the news switched onto something else. Sports. It reported the game that Flack and Danny had just watched. Flack grimaced at the screen.

"This woman doesn't know anything about sports so why is she reporting it?" he asked himself mainly but Danny answered.

"Because she's probably screwing the editor or something" he said mildly and Flack raised his eyebrows.

"Ya think? Jeez. Can't imagine any of the women i know who would do that" he said honestly.

"Yeah 'cause you date nuns don't ya Flack?" Danny laughed.

"Ohohoh" Flack laughed, "never say that when I'm around please. It's not an image I want 'kay?"

The two laughed at each other for a while. Flack found it easy to be around Danny more than the others did, perhaps because he knew him more than them.

"Tell you what if that guy does anything again, I'm going to knock him out. When I'm off duty of course" Danny said and he looked directly at Flack who smirked.

"Why, did he make you a bit hot under the collar Danny?" Flack knew he was walking on dangerous ground with that one, but he couldn't help it. Danny's eyes flashed with something that he couldn't read.

That was the first time Danny Messer caused Don Flack to lose his breath.


	5. Trust

**Title: 25 Musings.**  
**Fandom:** CSI: New York  
**Pairing:** Several: Mac & Stella, Danny & Lindsay, Stella & Flack etc. _(you get the picture)_

**Rating:** PG-R (I suck at ratings)  
**Warnings:** None really…though some slash might appear so beware if you don't like that kind of thing.  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint. Hint.)

**Notes: **This is sort of _**Danny & Mac**_. You can take it as slash or not. Your idea.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Trust_

The bond between Danny and Mac had strengthened over the years. It took time and it wasn't easy but it was getting there. There was the case with the Statue of Liberty; Danny was the one on the side of her, with only a harness and his feet to keep him stable and Mac was at the top watching and making sure Danny was in no harm or distress. Not that he needed to, Danny wasn't scared by something trivial as being 456 feet in the air.

"_It's quite a view from this angle" Danny shouted up and Mac rolled his eyes._

"_Danny, concentrate" he said and the younger man moved his position. Mac became more alert at the sound of the rope creaking. This didn't bother Danny who was getting samples and was not the one worrying for his co-worker. _

Mac had seen Danny completely break down into tears, completely lose it and interrogate someone to the point where the guy was actually scared of him: so out came the confession. Danny was complicated but Mac was slowly getting through the deeply constructed layers of the CSI.

It had shocked him when Danny had been upset and he had hidden it inside. Danny was doing backlog and Mac only knew when Danny dropped something.

_Mac looked up; there was a thump somewhere in the lab which was odd because he thought he was the only one left. He got up slowly and walked through the corridor outside his office. He came to one of the rooms and stopped. He saw a figure he knew only too well. The blond hair was a giveaway. Danny bent down and picked up a file that he had knocked to the floor._

"_Danny, why are you still here?" he asked and when the man jumped about a foot in the air, he thought that he should of initiated his presence. Swivelling on the spot Danny frowned._

"_Mac, why are you still here?" he asked. Mac replied:_

"_Danny I just asked you that, and by the looks of it" and Mac walked more into the lab gazing over the work that was spread over the table, "the same as you. Back log? I thought you hated doing this, especially in your own time?" Danny just looked at him for a second and then sighed throwing the file onto the table._

"_You gotta do things you don't always like sometimes. I was taught that. So backlog it is" his voice was portraying subtext in his words. Mac opened his mouth but Danny cut him off, answering the question he was about to ask._

"_I'm fine Mac, really. Thought I'd do this and then you won't have to ask me or whoever to do it" Danny said. He was lying, Mac could tell._

"_Are you going to tell what's wrong or do I have to put you in an interrogation room?" Mac asked with a straight face. Danny flashed a grin; but it was forced._

"_I think that sometimes you would like to Mac" Danny said so quietly Mac wondered whether it was meant for his hearing. Instead of voicing his confusion he showed it on his face. _

"_Don't worry Mac" Danny said and turned away from him which, in turn, made Mac slightly more concerned._

"_What does that mean Danny?" he asked and when the CSI bent his head to write something Mac waited, knowing that soon enough Danny would realize he wasn't going to move until he received an answer. _

"_It means" he heaved, Danny tapping his pen through his fingers "that sometimes I don't think you trust me as much as you do with the others". Mac was about to say that he had reasons for that, but he couldn't bring himself to, and besides, it wasn't completely true. _

"_What gives you a reason to believe that's true?" Mac asked. Danny turned his full attention to Mac and he didn't have to be a Detective to know that this wasn't going to be a swift conversation._

"_I feel like every time I do something slightly wrong" Danny exclaimed and his eyes blazed with guilt and a pent up anger. "You make me feel as though I shouldn't be here and that you wouldn't mind if I walked out those doors and didn't come back in again. It's like that you think I'm stupid and can't do anything right on my own" and Mac had to stop him there._

"_You really think that? Then Danny you are stupider then you look because the reason I give you a hard time when you do mess up, is because I do want you on my team. I don't want to have to fire you because the team will give me grief and I won't be able to deal with it. Understand? You can do things on your own, you've proved that" Mac explained and Danny looked to the table without a word. He stopped talking for a bit. "Is that the reason that you're here?" and Danny nodded. Mac breathed out. _

"_Well come on, put all this stuff back and come for a drink" Mac said motioning at the table Danny smiled weakly. Mac started to walk back to his office and Danny's voice stopped him in his journey._

"_Are we okay?" Danny asked he looked like a small child needing praise._

"_We'll see" Mac said simply. He shut off his computer and picked up his suit jacket, joining Danny in the corridor after Danny had put the files away._

That was when Mac realised he hadn't taken as much notice as he perhaps should of done to his young CSI. He knew from his own father's treatment about wanting praise. But with Danny he didn't want the man to think he thought any different about him then he did.

_The drink turned into more than one and Mac found out more things about Danny, what his school and college years were like. Mac responded with the same information, happy that Danny (even though he was getting a little drunk) felt comfortable with him, and that the feeling was reciprocated with himself. However, soon Danny's words were bubbling over one another, so Mac drove him home. He said goodnight to Danny who muttered:_

"_Are we okay?" the question he had asked before in the lab._

"_Sure" Mac replied and Danny hugged him stiffly._

It was a trust between a boss and a colleague but also a friend and a friend.

* * *

**Don't kill me, 'kay? x Love you. :D**


End file.
